Karena Tak Bisa yang Lain
by Severuslovegood
Summary: Dramione (lagi) Kisah cinta Draco dan Hermione yang complicated dan saya pun meneteskan air mata membasahi keyboard saya... Review please :)


Title: Tak Bisa yang Lain

Pairing: Dramione

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: M (aslinya T+, tapi di FFn adanya M :3)

Characters: Hermione G, Draco M

Author: Medina Ayasha ~ Severuslovegood

This fic is dedicated for beloved Liny Geswea, my inspiration in writing fic :)

Hermione merasakan belaian lembut dan halus di pipinya. Samar-samar terlihat lelaki tampan, tinggi dengan rambut platina berkilau, juga wajah tampan yang menggambarkan cinta besar tulus.

"Pagi Mione sayang... Saatnya sarapan!" Draco Malfoy mengecup dahi istrinya tersayang itu.

Hermione bangkit dan mengecup pipi Draco. Kemudian menuju kamar mandi dan mandi. Keluar dengan dress cantik bunga-bunga dan rambut dikepang.

"Yuk sayang.." Dia tersenyum pada Draco yang duduk membaca koran di atas kasur. Draco menggenggam tangannya turun tangga ke ruang makan.

Pasta buatan Mrs. Bridgeum, pelayan dirumah mereka, pagi ini sangat lezat. Draco sejak dulu bersyukur memiliki istri yang sangat cantik, pintar, istri terhebat dan terkuat. 2 anak kembar mereka, Pius dan Siroe, masih tertidur pulas gara-gara main video game bersama Daddy mereka semalam. Ia bergumam, _semburat matahari bercahaya dengan wanita bercahaya... _

Mereka sarapan dalam diam... Kemudian Hermione bangkit membangunkan Pius dan Siroe untuk sarapan. 2 anak manis itu terkantuk-kantuk duduk di atas kursi. Biar kujelaskan fisik kedua anak ini.

Pius memiliki wajah mirip persis dengan Draco, rambut platinanya mengikuti rambut Draco. Matanya mewarisi mata Hermione, mata cokelat almond. Badannya tinggi besar.

Sedangkan Siroe, si bungsu dan perempuan, memiliki wajah mirip Hermione. Rambutnya ikal bergelombang cokelat muda. Matanya mewarisi mata abu-abu Draco. Lebih lembut dan kecil dibanding Pius.

2 buah hati Draco dan Hermione ini sudah lebih dari cukup melengkapi kehidupan kedua suami istri yang sejahtera ini. Draco bekerja di sebuah universitas penyihir untuk mengajar sihir lanjut setelah mereka lulus dari Hogwarts. Sedangkan Hermione bekerja menjadi seorang dokter di St. Mungo.

Draco memeluk Hermione di teras. Hari ini hari minggu. St. Mungo tutup dan universitas libur. Pius dan Siroe sedang bermain kerumah Albus Potter. Draco dan Hermione membiarkan mereka.

"Kabarnya Pansy Parkinson bertunangan dengan Theodore Nott ya?" Hermione memulai pembicaraan. Sambil membaca majalah langganannya.

"Sepertinya begitu, Mione... Sampai sekarang hanya Astoria Greengrass yang belum menikah." Ujar Draco.

"Dia mencintaimu, si Toria. Hingga sekarang, kau ingat dia tidak datang ke pernikahan kita?"

"Namun sayangnya hatiku tercipta hanya untukmu..." Draco memeluk bahu Mionenya yang tersayang.

"Oh Draco..." Hermione meletakkan kepalanya di atas pundak Draco.

"Tuan Malfoy, ini kopinya..." Mrs. Bridgeum meletakkan segelas kopi hangat di atas meja. "Hiburan akhir pekan yang hangat."

"Trims Mrs. Bidgeum..." Hermione tersenyum hangat.

"Dunia ini besar. Namun sayangnya, hanya 1 wanita yang akan terus ada dalam hatiku. Hanya 1 perempuan yang akan terus tersenyum dalam mataku. Hanya 1 ibu yang bisa menghasilkan anak-anak luar biasa bagiku. Hanyalah Hermione Malfoy nee Granger..." Draco mengelus rambut ikal Hermione.

"Haha, kau selalu pandai ngegombal, _Love..." _Hermione tertawa renyah merdu. "Kita belum sempat berziarah ke makam Paman Lucius dan Bibi Narcissa. Kapan kita akan berziarah?" Tanya Hermione.

"Minggu depan aku berencana bertamu ke rumah Ayah dan Ibumu serta berziarah ke makam Mum dan Dad." Ujar Draco santai. Meski dia tidak pernah tahu tidak akan pernah ada "minggu depan" itu.

"Ohya Draco, besok aku harus pergi ke rumah Harry dan Ginny. Mengantarkan selamat atas kelahiran putri ketiga mereka berdua."

"Oh iya ya... Namun maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu, _Love... _Ada mahasiswa yang mau belajar susulan besok."

"Tak apa-apa, _Love_..." Jawab Hermione.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Pius dan Siroe berseru riang.

"Hey sweathearts!" Hermione memeluk mereka, menyambut mereka riang.

"Ini foto adiknya Albus! Dia sangat lucu! Tampaknya mereka akan mirip Bibi Ginny!"

"OhYa? Bolehkah Mum dan Dad lihat fotonya? Siapa nama bayinya, Siroe?"

"Namanya Lily Luna Potter!"

"Nama yang indah... Boleh kami lihat?" Draco membungkuk menerima sehelai foto bayi kecil merah dari Pius.

"_What the! Harry, your gen is really strong!_" Hermione tertawa merdu.

"_No, Love... This is Ginny's face... Weasley." _Draco mengusap bahu istrinya.

Keesokan harinya, Hermione menyiapkan mobilnya, kemudian memanggil supirnya. Lifch. "Mr. Lifch! Aku akan kerumah Tuan Potter dan Nyonya Potter..." Ujar Hermione.

"Baik, madam."

"Bye_ Love_..." Draco mencium istrinya tersayang lama dan dalam. Hermione tersenyum. Draco dan anak-anaknya tak pernah menyadari bahwa itulah senyum terakhir Hermione yang akan mereka lihat...

Hermione sedang menatap jalanan kemudian _CRASH! _Mobil mewah itu hancur berkeping-keping. Mengangkat nyawa gadis cantik kesayangan Draco Malfoy. Hermione bertemu Tuhan dengan senyuman manis ketika menatap pemandangan.

"Baik, anak-anak. Pelajaran kali ini kita mulai ya..."

"_Terletet Terletet" _Ponsel Draco berbunyi.

"Maaf, sebentar."

Harry yang menelepon Draco.

"Ya, Harry?"

"Draco..." Ada suara sesenggukan di dalam suara Harry, juga disamping Harry. "Hermione... Hermione..."

"Kenapa Hermione?" Hati Draco tidak enak.

"Hermione meninggal... Kecelakaan..." Draco langsung cabut tanpa menghiraukan seruan mahasiswanya. Draco langsung meneriaki anak-anaknya.

"SIROE! PIUS! Ayo cepat!"

"Kenapa Dad?"

"Cepat!"

Draco mengendarai mobilnya, ngebut. Air mata menetes ke jas mahalnya. Tidak, anak-anaknya tidak boleh melihatnya menangis. Dia harus kuat.

Draco melihat Harry dan Ginny yang menangis. "Dimana Mioneku?"

"Disana, Draco..." Harry menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

Draco masuk ruangan itu. Shock melihat tubuh istrinya yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa, tidak berdaya. Kesedihan benar-benar meliputi hatinya. Ia mendekati jasad istrinya. Memeluk tubuh dingin itu.

Ia memeluk anak-anaknya. "Mummy tidak pernah pergi, sweatheart... Mummy akan selalu berada di hati kalian..." Ujarnya. Tanpa ia sadari air mata telah mengalir deras dari mata abu-abunya.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, dan Lavender masuk. Harry memeluk Draco. "Aku turut berduka _mate..." _

"_Thanks a lot..." _

Jenazah Hermione dimakamkan siangnya. Di sebelah pusara ayah dan ibu Draco. Draco berumpah, bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Hermione dalam hatinya...

Draco sedang membereskan kamar Hermione dan kamarnya ketika ia menemukan secarik kertas. Kertas itu berbunyi

Dear my _Love... _Draco Malfoy...

Suatu saat, manusia akan pergi. Begitupun aku. Aku pasti akan pergi dan meninggalkan dunia ini. Kalau kau merindukanku, tatap mata Pius. Dia memiliki mata yang sama denganku. Tatap wajah Siroe, dia memiliki wajah yang sama denganku. Kau tahu, Draco Love... Aku sudah menulis ini dari jauh hari. Karena kapanpun aku akan meninggal mendahuluimu. Aku ingin kau selalu tahu bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu diatas sini.

With love,

Mione Malfoy nee Granger

Sejak Hermione meninggal, Draco tidak pernah mengajar di universitas. Ia hanya bekerja menggantikan Hermione di St. Mungo dan mengurus anak-anaknya. Dia tidak bisa menikah lagi untuk mencari pengganti Hermione untuk membantunya mengurus anak-anaknya. Karena Hermione adalah bintang di hatinya..

~The End~ Hufff Fic Gaje ini akhirnya selesai :3


End file.
